This is My Time
by hungergamesf4n4tic
Summary: It is time for the 76th Hunger Games, and Shimmer Sterling is ready. Now that there is nothing to hold her back, she is determined to win. This is her view of the games, from the beginning. Join her on her fight for survival. Sorry if this sucks, it is my first fanfiction. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

I look at myself in the mirror one more time before leaving. Today is my day, and I look gorgeous. My golden hair is curled, framing my face and making my crystal blue eyes pop. I am ready. At 17, I am finally volunteering to be the district 1 tribute in the Hunger Games.

My sister tried it two years ago, but she couldn't do it. She was too trusting. She actually thought the Careers would help her when she was dying. That dumb blonde. She was in the 74th Hunger Games, Glimmer. The one killed by the tracker jackers. I'm kind of happy she died. I mean, she was an attention hog, and she ruined my life. Now that she's gone, there is nothing in my way. I will bring a victor back to my district.

I walk down the brick road that leads to the town square, where the reapings take place. I still haven't told anyone that I'm volunteering yet. My parents would refuse to let me go, and do something to me that would have prevented me to come to the reaping. My best friend, Topaz, probably knows anyway. We have been friends since we were born, and he knows when I'm hiding something. Our friendship doesn't mean that I'll hesitate to kill him in the arena though.

After about 10 minutes, I make it to the square. The reaping starts at 1, but at 12:30, the square is already full. I sign in, and join the rest of the 17 years old girls. I look around and find Topaz. Our eyes meet, and we smile.

"Are you going to do it?" he mouths.

I sigh. "Yes."

Finally, Scarlett Duncker, our Capitol escort, walks on stage and begins her annual speech about the wonderful Hunger Games. As usual, I tune it out. I don't care about it. All I care about is being the first to volunteer this year. I look up, and realize the speech is over. It's time.

"I'm going to switch it up this year, district 1! Let's start with the boys!"

Scarlett's voice is hard to get used to, with her thick Capitol accent. She reaches in to the ball, picks a slip, and reads it.

"Topaz Gloss!"

Not Topaz! Luckily for him, a boy steps up and volunteers, Cutter Stevens. I recognize him from the training center. He has been there as long as I have, but I've never gotten to know him. That's probably a good thing, since I'll have to kill him anyways.

"Now, for the girls!" cries Scarlett.

I am ready. No chickening out. I am going to do this.

"Diamond Hodge!"

This is my time. I step out of the crowd, all eyes on me.

"I volunteer! I volunteer to be tribute for district 1!"

Yes! I did it! I walk up the stairs, and onto the stage, everything in slow motion.

"What is your name, sweetheart?"

"Shimmer. Shimmer Sterling."

I try to sound as confident as I feel, but for some reason, my voice is shaking.

"Congratulations Cutter and Shimmer, the tributes of district 1! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

We shake hands, and then we are rushed to the justice building by Peacekeepers.

**Hope you like it so far! Sorry the chapter is so short, hopefully I can get them to be longer. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

I am ushered into an empty room in the back of the justice building. I collapse into a red velvet chair and wait to face the goodbyes. There is a knock on the door, and it opens. Just as I thought. It's Topaz.

"Shimmer..."

"Hey Topaz."

"Pretty interesting reaping, eh?" I giggle. Only Topaz knows how to make me laugh.

"Sure was. Mad Cutter took your spot?" I ask him in return.

"Not really. Now there's a chance you can come home, and we can be together again."

"I'll kick his butt for you anyways." Topaz laughs at this. We sit in silence until the Peacekeepers come to take him away. He turns around as he walks out the door.

"I love you Shimmer. Please come home." He almost begs. The Peacekeepers have to drag him away, and the door slams shut. I sit in awe, his words repeating in my head. "He loves me." I smile. Just then, my mother and father walk in.

"Why Shimmer? After your sister... You could have told us! You aren't ready, imagine what another year of training could have done!" Of course. They don't care about me. All they've ever cared about was Glimmer. Glimmer and training.

"Can you stop comparing me to Glimmer?" My mother stumbles back, startled. Even I am taken aback by my voice. "Glimmer this, Glimmer that, don't you understand? She is the reason I'm doing this! She brought shame to us, to our district. Just trust me for once. I'll come home. I promise." My mother bursts into tears, and my father glares at me. I get up and hug her. We stay like this until our time is up. "I love you both. So much. More than you ever have. Just don't cry over me. I'm not worth it." I look away as they leave, and only turn around when I hear the door close. I spend the rest of the time I have thinking. Thinking about the arena, the other tributes, my victory. Half an hour later, it is time to head to the train.

**I know this is really short, but I pictured Shimmer as someone who was really hard to get along with, so she didn't have many friends. She also always lived in the shadows of her sister Glimmer, so she never had a great relationship with her parents, either. That is why this chapter is so short. I promise the chapters will get longer, so please keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Train Ride to the Capitol

On the car ride to the train station, nobody speaks. Cutter and I sit opposite from each other, but we are both too deep in our thoughts to acknowledge one another. I can't help feeling bad for how I spoke to my mother. I was too harsh. Good thing I'll be back home soon to apologize. Maybe then they'll realize that I'm better than they think I am. One can only hope. My mind goes back to Topaz. Does he really love me? Do I feel the same way? I can't decide. With everything going on, I'll have to figure it out later.

We make it to the train station just as the train arrives. It is huge, and I can only imagine what it looks like on the inside. How many times have I been in the crowd, cheering on our tributes? It seems like yesterday I was saying goodbye to Glimmer. I look, trying to catch a glimpse of the person who means the most to me, and I find him. I smile and wave, and Topaz smiles back. I want to tell him that I'll be back soon, that he doesn't need to worry about me, but I don't need the Capitol to bother him, like they did to me during Glimmer's games. I've spent too much time thinking though, because it's time to leave. I'm not ready to go yet. I run to the window and stay there until home is just a light in the background. Only then do I take a chance to look around.

The train is better than I expected. Where I am standing, which I believe to be a living room of some sort, has a gigantic flat-screen TV, with a leather couch big enough to fit all five of us. The walls are covered with paintings which I think come from past victors.

With the help of an Avox, I finally find my room, which turns out not to be just a room. It is an entire train car, almost the size of my house. We have a small house at home, because we almost live at the training center. Why pay for something you don't use? Here, my room has a king-size bed, a wardrobe filled with clothes of every style and color, a flat-screen TV, and a shower with what seems like a million buttons. I'll make sure to try that out later. All of a sudden, my TV turns on to coverage of today's reapings, so I head back to the main car to watch with the rest of the district 1 team.

I fall onto the couch beside Cutter. He nods, and turns his head back to the TV as the district 2 reaping starts. As usual, the tributes volunteer, and they look tough. Good, they will be Careers with us. At district 4, Cutter and I exchange looks. There was no way they would be Careers. They are honestly the most pathetic looking tributes from district 4 I have ever seen. I get it, they're 12 and 13, but at home, we would have been training for at least 5 or 6 years. The only other tribute that sticks in my mind was the boy from 6. He was a giant. I'll have to get him to join us.

Once the reapings are done, Cutter and I talk about our lives back home. I must admit, it was a bit painful talking about Topaz, but I tried my best not to show it. I couldn't have my partner thinking I was weak. Apparently Cutter has an older brother who made it to the "safe years". He finds him pathetic since he didn't volunteer when he had a chance. Before he can ask me about my family, Scarlett comes to save me.

We are lead into the next car, which is the dining car, for dinner. It's time to meet our mentors. I wonder who they'll be, since the normal mentors, Cashmere and Gloss, were killed in the Quarter Quell last year. We are introduced to Jade and Briar. I vaguely remember their games, but they seem to know what they're doing, so I trust them.

Since district 1 is the closest to the Capitol, we get there without having to stay overnight on the train. Even though it is almost 9 at night, "way past bedtime in the Capitol", as I was told by Scarlett, when I rush to the window, there was no lack of fans. I get really into it, making sure I have a great first impression on all those potential sponsors. It is only once the train stops, that I realize Cutter was beside me.

**That one was a bit longer! I'm sorry if i got some facts wrong. Thank you for all the nice reviews so far, keep reviewing! Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Not as Easy as I Thought

Since we were the first district to arrive, we had a free night before the opening ceremony tomorrow. Together we head to the lobby of the building where all of the pre-Hunger Games events will take place. In the center of the lobby is a giant crystal elevator, which takes us to our floor, where we will be staying until the games begin.

Each district has an entire floor to themselves. Since we are district 1, we get floor 1. District 12 gets floor 12. It's as simple as that. I am so excited to see what it will look like, especially after the train. Living in the Capitol has always been a dream of mine. To have no cares in the world, to get anything you wanted, when you wanted it. That lifestyle was made for me.

*_DING_*

The door to the elevator opens to a lavish living room. There is a giant kitchen, and a bedroom for everyone. Once I find mine, I go inside and get ready for bed. Just like on the train, there was a huge bed and wardrobe, and that amazing shower I hadn't has the chance to use yet. I change into a nightgown and climb into the bed.

As I try to get comfortable, I see a remote control laying on the bed. I pick it up and press the on button, and the walls turn white. I press another button, the walls turn into a forest. I play around with it for a bit before getting it to look like home. If I look through the window on the wall, I can see all the buildings and lights of district 1. This calms me, and I fall asleep almost instantaneously.

_I am running. Why? I turn around and see a pack of mutts on my heels. I scream and keep running. _

"_HELP! Someone please help me! HELP!"_

_It's no use. There is no one her to save me. I hear someone laughing. I know that laugh. Could it be?_

"_How do you like it now? You think I was pathetic? Now that you're being mauled, you don't like it either do you?"_

_Glimmer. Of course. She trips me, and I stumble, but don't fall. It's enough though, the mutts are on top of me. I'm begging them to stop, but it's no use. No one has sympathy for me. I'm a psychotic killer. I have killed innocent people. Now it's their turns. I scream, but I know I can't be saved. It's over. I'm dead. _

I wake up, and realize that it's only a dream. Just a dream, but enough to stop me from getting back to sleep. Is the Capitol trying to tell me something? Is this really how I'm going to die? I shake my head. No, I will not die like this. I will win the Hunger Games, then go home and marry Topaz, and we will live to be old.

No matter what I tell myself, I still can't sleep. I get out of bed and pace around my room. It's 3 in the morning; I have to get back to bed. Finally, I am so exhausted that the fear in my head can't keep me up any longer. I feel my eyes droop, and I fall asleep.

"Good morning sleepy heads! It's time to get up! It's going to be a big, big day!"

Startled, I sit up in my bed. I am still exhausted, and I'm sure that my eyes show it. I hop into the shower, hoping that it will wake me up a bit. Unfortunately, the shower was more of a challenge than I expected.

After pressing 25 buttons, I finally get water. Another 20, I get soap. Once I find the settings to stop the soap, rinse, and dry me off, I am sure it has been almost an hour since I got up. I quickly get dressed and eat breakfast. Scarlett rushes me into the elevator, and into the remake center.

**So maybe she isn't as tough as she thinks, hmm? Next, to meet the stylists :) Keep reviewing, it means alot!**


	5. Chapter 5: Make an Impression

Even though I was expecting it, the whole Capitol freak show thing going on with my prep team startled me. I can't believe thought Scarlett was bad. There was Drovindia, who had died her skin a sparkling gold and looked like a cat, Iberis, who was covered in swirling tattoos, with a bright red mohawk, and Volumnia, who covered herself in jewels. I could only hope my stylist was a little more human.

It didn't take long for my prep team to clean me up. I, being from district 1, take more care of myself than others. Of course, the others don't have much of a cause to look pretty. At home, it's part of our lives. There are daily competitions, so those who don't want to be in the games go to them instead. I was in a few when I was younger, needless to say I won them all.

Before I know it, I am told to slip my bathrobe on, and Volumnia runs to get my stylist. I am relieved by how normal he is.

"Hello Shimmer, my name is Talon. I will be your stylist for the games. Might I add that you are a stunning young lady?" I smile. I like this guy.

"Thank you, Talon. What is your idea for the ceremony tonight?"

" I have three. Here are the sketches, if you don't mind taking a peek."

He hands me a sketchbook. I flip to the first page. There is a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, and the bottom is covered in jewels. Next page, a golden full length gown, covered with sparkles. Almost like Drovindia skin, I think to myself. I flip the page again, and find myself looking at a white dress that ends mid-thigh at the front, but flows out at the back. There is a belt of jewels, as well as many little ones scattered around the dress.

"Well, what do you think?" Talon's question brings me back from my trance. I look up.

"Wow... I mean, they are all beautiful! I would love to wear the third design tonight. It was so hard to choose, but I think I will make the biggest impression with that one."

"I will get working on it right away!" He turns to my prep team. "Iberis, do her makeup. Drovindia, get her hair done. Volumnia, come with me."

With that, Talon and Volumnia leave to finish my dress. My hair is put into a high pony, and with that and the makeup, I look better than I ever have. Finally, Talon comes back with the dress, and it looks even better than it did in the sketch. Volumnia helps me put it on, and they excitedly usher me to the mirror.

"Wow..."

I gasp. I am breathtakingly beautiful. I never thought I'd say this in my life, but,

"Thank you so much... All of you."

There. I said it. Obviously this whole Hunger Games stuff is really starting to affect me.

My prep team makes me twirl around and strut across the room like it's a runway. I'm really enjoying myself, but I can tell someone isn't.

"Come on now, there will be plenty of time to do this later," Talon says, getting impatient. "We are on a tight schedule. How much we like it doesn't matter, being late for the opening ceremony will."

Of course Talon has to ruin the fun. I guess he's right though, the opening ceremony usually determines the sponsors each tribute gets. Well, that and the training scores. But really, the Capitol is pretty superficial, so our costumes have to be amazing. I almost feel bad for district 12. Their costumes are always terrible. Sucks for them, but they make us look better.

**Which of the designs is your favorite? Out of the remaining two, I am trying to decide which to use for the interview, so let me know :) Keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Opening Ceremony

We rush out to the limosime, where Cutter, Scarlett, Jade and Briar are waiting. Apparently we are running further behind than I realized, because Scarlett was hysterical, and the others were trying to calm her down. Well, the others minus Cutter, he was laughing like a maniac.

When Scarlett finally calms down, we all climb into the limo. Cutter is still chuckling, and even Briar looks amused.

"What did I miss?" I need the details, because it seems to be something worth knowing. Besides, we could all use a little cheering up right now.

"It was the best," Great, Cutter is talking to me like a friend. I don't do friends. Plus, we only met like, a few days ago. Well, if he thinks we're friends, then I'll go along with it. I'll gain his trust. "She's been freaking out for like, 15 minutes. At first she was talking to herself, but she kept checking her watch, and every time she did she panicked even more. Too bad you had to miss it, it was literally the funniest thing I've seen in a while."

We continue to make small talk for the rest of the short ride to the stadium, where the ceremony is held. Quickly, Cutter and I are lead to our chariot, and I finally take a good look at his outfit. He's wearing a white suit and pants, and his tie is covered in jewels. Like my dress, his suit also has little gems scattered on it.

I guess I must have been staring too long, because he notices.

"You look nice tonight, Shimmer." Ugh, I can't do this. I mean, I'm used to guys complimenting me and all, I am pretty hot, but I can't have my enemy thinking of me like that. Either way, I put on a smile and tell him he looks nice too. And it's not a lie. If we were back home and I didn't have to kill him, I might have gone out with him. But then I remember Topaz, and I push that thought from my mind.

We here the buzzer, and we look over ourselves one last time to make sure everything looks perfect. This is my moment, and I am going to shine. Our chariot starts moving we are greeting by thousands of cheering fans. It's time to show them what I've got.

I am blowing kisses and smiling, everything I have practiced in my mirror since I was a little girl. Someone throws me a red rose, and I pick it up, and blow a kiss in the direction in which it came from. This makes the crowd go wild. They are screaming our names, my name. The crowd is going wild, and they don't stop until the President appears on the balcony.

While he talks about the Hunger Games and why we have them, something I've heard a million times, I look at the rest of the tributes. Our costumes are the best by far. Just as I thought, district 12's are terrible, not as bad as before, but still terrible.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Really? How many times do they say that around here? They really need to get a new catchphrase.

The chariots are brought back to the stables, and we take the limo back to the main building. There we are surrounded by our prep teams who bothered to come back here. I am showered with compliments, and told that the sponsors have already started lining up. Perfect. I really am going to win this thing.

Since it is getting late, Jade and Briar come to tell us that it's time to head to bed. We have training tomorrow, and we need our sleep to perform our best. Honestly, I am grateful they came this time. As much as I appreciate all that my prep team has done for me, I am tired of them always being in my personal space.

I hurry into my room and get into bed. This whole experience is exhausting. I fall asleep easily, hoping for a calm night's sleep.

**Sorry if it's boring, I promise it'll get better once the games start! Keep reviewing, I do care about your opinions**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

_ I am running through a rain forest, being chased by a pack of monkey mutts. They are too fast, I can't outrun them. I fall to the ground, and they bite me, until all of my blood has left me._

_ I am at the cornucopia, but suddenly I am lifted and thrown to the ground by Topaz. I hit my head on a rock, and I black out._

_ I am back home, in the training center. I am not training though. I am the target. I try to run, but am hit by a hundred knives._

_ I am in a swamp, hiding in the reeds. They find me, and I am attacked by crocodiles, torn apart limb by limb._

_ I am racing with Glimmer in the swimming pool. It turns into an ocean, and the current is too strong for me to keep swimming. I am pulled under._

_ I am being chased by a faceless tribute. As I run, I am caught in a net of vines and swallowed whole by a giant snake._

_ I am in the arena. It is a desert, and I am weakened by the heat and dehydration. I die a slow and painful death._

Each time one ends, the next begins. Each time, I wake up shaking and drenched in sweat. Each time I fall asleep, I wish I hadn't. Each time is worse than the one before it.

I can't take it anymore. I know I need to sleep, but these nightmares won't allow me to. Pacing doesn't help; it only makes me more anxious. I try riding the elevator, but then I start seeing the elevator fall, and I plummet to my death. Then I remember the roof. I used to climb to the roof of my house back in district 1 when I needed to relax, and get away from everything.

Sure enough, the moment I step onto the roof, a sense of calm goes through me. I just sit there until the sun rises. That's when I decide to go back to my room, so it looks like I was there the whole time. I can't let these nightmares get the best of me. If I stay here, everyone will know I can't sleep, and I'll be weak. So I go back to my room, and pray that they will stop.

If they start before the Games do, I can only imagine what they'll be like after.

**This is kinda just a filler chapter, showing her fears and showing that she really isn't the tough person she pretends to be. Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Time For Training

At about 9 o'clock, I walk out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen where I know I'll find the others. I am dead tired and I know it shows in my eyes, but I try to look like nothing was wrong. Luckily, no one even looks up from breakfast when I walk in.

I take a seat beside Cutter and pretend that we're been friends for a long time. Since I've decided to play up the whole friendship with him, I decided that if I acted like I do with Topaz it would be easier and look more realistic.

Even though I live in district 1, one of the better off districts, this meal is nothing like anything I ate at home. There are eggs, bacon, pancakes, and croissants, as well as a warm, rich drink that Scarlett calls hot chocolate. I fill myself up to get as much energy as possible, seeing as I didn't get any from sleep.

Cutter and I continue to exchange stories about back home, while the others eat in silence. I can tell he's starting to trust me more, by what he's telling me. I really feel like telling him to shut up and that I don't care, but I have to keep this act up.

When our plates are empty, Jade and Briar sit us down in the living room to discuss our strategies for training. According to them, we should do whatever we need to do to intimidate the competition. That's when I remember about the boy from 6 and the tributes from 4. I have to make sure that Cutter and the mentors agree with me.

"What do you think about the boy from 6?" I ask. "Do you think we should ask him to join us?"

"I think you should give him an ultimatum," Woah, was that Briar? It is... I guess he finally found his voice. "Something like, either he joins you or he dies."

"What about the tributes from 4? Should we really team up with them? I don't want to be a babysitter."

"No. Let them do what they want, on their own. You don't need to watch over them." Good.

Scarlett cuts in to tell us that we need to head down to the training center. Cutter and I go by ourselves, to keep up our impressions. We don't need anyone to look out for us; we are killers, not kids.

Cutter and I are the first tributes down to training, so I guess we weren't in as much as a rush as Scarlett said we were. I take the extra time to look around. They have everything here, and lots of knives. I grin. This is going to be fun.

Soon, the rest of the tributes trickle down and the main trainer, Anya, explains the rules. No fighting, etcetera. Once she releases us, I almost run to the knives.

Ever since I was 4, I have been throwing knives. Now, I never miss. I pick a knife up and throw it. It hits the heart, as usual. I get going, showing off like I was told to do, and when I look around, I see how much of an audience I have. I throw all of the knives I have in my disposal and then I walk over to the spears, where Cutter and the rest of the Careers are.

"Oh, hey Shimmer," It's the girl from 2. "I'm Chive. Cutter here has been telling us a lot about you." Oh really? I'll make sure to ask him about that later.

"I see you're handy with a knife," the boy speaks. He is huge, but not as big as 6. "I'm more about brute strength. I don't need a silly little weapon to kill." He flexes his muscles.

"Really Jackson? It wasn't until last year that you learnt how to snap necks. In fact, you used to use an axe until then."

Jackson chases Chive around the room and picks her up, carrying her back to where Cutter and I are watching with amusement. I guess they know each other. I wonder how that will affect them once it gets down to the time where we need to kill one another.

We spend the next hour or so going from station to station, mastering every weapon imaginable. Turns out Chive is handy with a sword. Good, that means no one will be competing me for my knives.

Just then, Anya calls us for lunch, and the four of us head to the cafeteria. As we walk, everyone gets out our way, looking at us with fear. Perfect. Just the way it needs to be.

**Keep reviewing :) Next chapter should be up soon. It'll get better in the arena!**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Insult a Career

We find an empty table in the cafeteria and sit down to discuss allies. We all agree about not including 4 in our alliance, and then we take a chance to talk about who we would want. I automatically think of 6.

"I say we talk to 6. If he doesn't want to join us, he dies. Simple as that." I am taking the leadership role for the Careers, but I don't think Jackson likes it. Sucks for him, I'll kill him if he gets in my way. Everyone agrees, so I go over and talk to him.

He is even bigger up close than he looked on the televised reapings. I take a deep breath, and remind myself that I am a Career, and that I should be intimidating him, not the other way around. He is standing in the corner of the room, observing the rest of the tributes. When I walk up to him, he ignores me.

"Look," He clearly thinks he is the leader here, and that's not true. "I am a Career, and you are not. I was coming over to invite you in, but clearly it won't work out. I look forward to killing you soon." With that, I walk away.

I get back to my alliance, and I can tell that they are all curious to hear what went on. I sit down with a huff beside Cutter, and tell them the news.

"I hope he has fun dying." Jackson's face lights up. He thinks he's getting the kill. "He pretended I didn't even exist when I went over, and then told me that he was better than all of us."

Chive gasps. For a Career, she is pretty innocent. I kinda like it.

"Well, he's the first on our kill list now. He'll learn not to insult you." Cutter has been agreeing with me and being really kind lately. It's been nice, I guess, but he went a bit too far this time. I can tell, because Chive and Jackson look at each other and are trying to stifle their laughs. I am really regretting my choice of being his "friend".

Anya calls us back to training then, and it gets our minds off of what had just happened. Once again, we go around teaching each other how to use our weapons. By the end of training, I have almost mastered how to use a sword, thanks to Chive, and I taught her how to throw a knife.

Just before we leave, we are reminded that tomorrow we will have our private sessions with the Gamemakers. How could I forget? I have a lot to show them, and I am sure they will give me the highest score.

**Private sessions next! We are getting closer to the arena, and Shimmer is getting closer to losing it with Cutter :O hehehe what will happen? Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Private Sessions

After another restless night, I drag myself out to the kitchen for breakfast. Not that I'm hungry. These nightmares make me sick. I push my food around on my plate until it's time for the private sessions. Cutter seems to have gotten the clue from yesterday, since he's keeping his distance from me. Thank god, if it went on for one more day I would have lost it on him.

Once we get down to the training center, we are directed to sit in the first two of the twenty-four chairs in the hallway. During the private sessions, each tribute shows the Gamemakers their skills for 15 minutes. After, the Gamemakers will award each tribute a score out of twelve, depending on how successful they believe the tribute will be in the Games.

When all the tributes get here, Cutter gets called in for his session. I wait impatiently for Anya to call my name. Ever since I was younger, I have been preparing what I will do for my session. Finally it is my turn, and I almost run into the room. The Gamemakers are all on the balcony over-looking the room, and I can see it in their eyes that they are interested. They obviously saw me in training yesterday.

I spend the first 5 minutes setting up. I used to take up almost all the 15 minutes, but since I decided I was going to volunteer, I practiced with a timer to make sure I go as fast as possible. I collect all the knives, and get in position. Here I go. The moment I throw the first knife, I can tell this is going to be my best run yet. I hit every target right on. Then, I have an idea. I set up three of the dummies about 10 feet away from me. I take my headband and put it over my eyes. I throw. I peer up through my blindfold and celebrate in my head. It hit perfectly. I do it again and again. Both times it hits.

The Gamemakers tell me that I am released, and I bow and walk out the door. As soon as I get onto the elevator, I start jumping and screaming, something I will only do in private. I can't believe it worked. It actually worked! After that, I know I will get the highest score, and then 6 will know who he has to be afraid of.

Since we have the rest of the day off, I take the time to try and get another hour or so of sleep, since I hardly got any last night. I change into my pyjamas, lock my door, and crawl into bed. The last thing I hear is the calming sound of rain on the window.

I walk up to hear Scarlett pounding on my door. Apparently I've slept the day away, and it's time for dinner. Even though there were no nightmares, I still feel like I haven't slept in a week. I force myself to get out of bed, but then I remember that they are going to announce the training scores soon. I get dressed and go to the kitchen, where I find a huge roast beef dinner. Thank goodness, I'm starving. We eat until we can't eat anymore, trying to pack on some more weight before the Games start.

After dinner, we walk to the living room. We all take our seats on the couch and wait for the Capitol seal that will announce the beginning of the program. I take this time to apologize to Cutter. As much as I don't want to, I can't have him holding a grudge on me that will make him want me dead.

"Hey Cutter? Do you mind coming over here for a second? I have something to say." There, hopefully he'll understand. I guess he does, because he comes over with a hopeful look on his face. "I feel bad for embarrassing you yesterday. I'm sorry." He smiles, so I take it that he accepts my apology. I hear the seal and we rush back to the couch.

They announce the scores by district, starting with ours, district 1. They show pictures of each tribute's face, along with their score. The best is a twelve, but so far no one has gotten one. The highest score ever was an eleven, and it was given to the girl from 12 in Glimmer's Games. Glimmer got an eight. I am sure I'm going to beat it.

First they show Cutter, and under his name is a seven. I thought he was better than that. He looks frustrated, but other than that, he shows no emotion. His face disappears, and is replaced by mine. As the number flashes beneath my name, I close my eyes. I hear everyone cheering, so I guess I did as well as I thought I did. I open my eyes, and let them find their way to my picture. I look down at my score and feel my mouth forming a smile. I did it.

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry, you won't have to wait too long... What do you think so far? Please let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Making History

**Sorry for the late upload, I was camping for the last two weeks. Hope you like the chapter!**

A 12! I can't believe it. It has to be true though, because everyone is jumping and celebrating. And I join them. At this point, I don't care that it's put a huge target on my back. I am the first person in 76 years to score this high. 12 out of 12. I just made history.

When I break from my trance, I quickly accept my congratulations before heading to bed. I fall asleep quite fast, but it's not at all peaceful. My dreams are littered with my death. Even my 12 doesn't make me invincible. The closer it gets to the Games, the worse they become.

At sunrise, I drag myself out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen. Apparently no one gets up this early, because I find myself sitting alone at the table. I must have dozed off a few times, because when I open my eyes, Briar is sitting across from me.

"Nightmares?" Over the last few days, I've gotten used to him talking, even though he never says more than a couple of words a time.

"Yea..." I don't know why I just told him that. Now I'll seem weak to him. That was a bad move on my part.

He looks at me for a moment, obviously surprised. "They just get worse, when you're a victor. Sometimes, you just can't get over them."

So that's why he's so quite. He's seen too much, and he just can't get past it.

We sit in silence until Jade, Scarlett and Cutter make their way to the kitchen. Even though I make room for him beside me, Cutter sits beside Briar. What did I do to him? Is he that jealous? Has he finally realized that he is going to die? Well, as long as he understands, it doesn't matter to me anymore.

I am taken to Scarlett's room first to practice for the interviews. She puts me in a full length gown and stilettos, and I practice walking up and down the hall outside. It doesn't take me long to master this, since I've had practice doing the pageants back home.

After a break for lunch, I walk into the living room to talk to Jade and Briar. They are supposed to help me with my angle for the interview. Jade asks what I think, and I automatically decide against what Glimmer did. She went for sexy, which worked for her because looks were all she had. I have the looks too, but looks don't explain my score. I go with aggressive, but not arrogant. I don't want to seem too full of myself; I just want to seem like a good bet. We run through a mock interview, and after three hours, Jade and Briar tell me I can go.

Since I still had a few hours before dinner, I decide to go to my room and take a nap. The Games are tomorrow, so I doubt I'll have much sleep tonight. I toss and turn for a few hours, and then Scarlett knocks on my door to invite me to dinner.

Cutter acted the same way as he did at breakfast, so I can tell he really is mad. Hopefully he isn't thinking too high of himself, because no matter what he tries, I will kill him before he kills me. Even though neither of us is talking, we receive a pep talk from Scarlett through dinner. Apparently she thinks we're being quiet because we're nervous. Careers are never nervous. As I did at the reaping, I manage to zone her out so I can eat my meal in peace. At 5 o'clock, we are picked up in a limousine and transported to the Remake Center.

**A 12? I know it's very unlikely unless she did something really bad, but for the sake of the story, it happened. I should have the next chapter up soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: Brings Back Memories

I can't wait to see my interview dress, especially after the chariot outfits. I run through my interview again and again in my head, preparing myself for what's to come. I don't know why I'm fiddling, since it's what I do when I'm nervous. I can't be nervous; I've done interviews hundreds of times. Whatever it is, I quickly forget about it when we get to the Remake Center.

Drovindia, Iberis and Volumnia are standing outside the doors to the lobby, and I am immediately showered with congratulations for my score. I take it all in as we make our way up to our remake floor, where, once again, they take me to what they call "beauty-base zero".

Once they have plucked every last stray hair off my body, Volumnia runs off again to find Talon, who I expect is finishing my dress. While we wait for them to come back, Drovindia and Iberis chatter about the rest of the tributes and their scores. That's when I remember that I forgot to watch the rest of the program, so I only know the district 1 scores. According to them, there were no other standouts. The Careers, or district 2, got their regular scores, and everyone else got their pitiful ones. Good, so I have no other competition.

I hear the door open, and I almost fall out of my seat from excitement. I cannot wait to see what Talon has come up with this time. He tells me to close my eyes before he even gets in the room. Someone grabs my hand and leads me to another room. My robe drops to the floor, and I feel myself slipping into a silk dress. I am guided to what I assume is the mirror, and that's when Talon tells me to open my eyes. I do, and I let out a gasp as I see my reflection.

I can tell automatically what I'm wearing. It's the first design in his sketchbook. A strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The bottom puffs out, even when it's covered in jewels. I twirl a few times, and then I realize how beautiful I have become. Maybe good things do come from the Games.

When Glimmer died, Mom and Dad gave up. They never thought of me as their daughter, so I never got any of the luxuries she did, even when she was alive. I had to fend for myself. I never looked close to this, even during the pageants. They cared about the pageants because it got them money. As long as I did them, they didn't have to work. So as long as I did the pageants, I had a roof over my head.

I hear Talon say my name, and I realize how deep in thought I was. When they ask me what was wrong, I blow it off. Those memories were for me only. It takes a bit of convincing, but they believe me. They get me to strike a few poses, and then we catch another limo to the big television studio, where they film the interviews.

**Next chapter is the interviews! I was going to do them with this chapter, but it would have been waaay too long, sorry :( You don't have to wait much longer. Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Interview

**Again guys, I am so sorry about the lack of updates lately. Since it's summer, I've been on vacation alot. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Even though we are on schedule, Scarlett insisted that we are going to be late, so she is in hysterics all the way to the theatre. As always, we are the first district to arrive, and I really want to yell at her for being such an idiot, but then Chive and Jackson appear so I go and talk to them.

"Oh my god Shimmer, congratulations!" Of course, that's the first thing Chive says when she sees me. She goes on for a while about how she wasn't surprised one bit after she saw what I could do, and how much I deserved it. I'm starting to think of her as a minion. She could come in handy during the Games.

Cutter and Jackson are talking, and every once in a while one of them will turn and glare at me. They are dealing with it better than I thought they would. Honestly, I thought Jackson would be having a hissy fit and pulling out his hair like the boy from 2, Cato, did in my sister's Games. Too bad, I wanted a show.

Once all of the tributes get their slow butts here, someone comes back to tell us to line up; districts 1 to 12, girls, then boys. So I will be going first. Tributes make nervous chatter until a buzzer sounds, letting me know that it's my turn to go.

I make my way onto the stage, where Caesar Flickerman is already seating. Apparently this year's colour is lime green, because his hair and lips are dyed to match. I sit down in the velvet chair across from him, and the interview begins.

"Here is the first lucky tribute in the 76th Hunger Games, the volunteer from district 1, I give you Shimmer Sterling!"

The crowd breaks into applause, and I smile and wave until they finally shut up.

"Hello Caesar, thank you for having me here tonight." Not that I have a choice.

"Why it's my pleasure Shimmer. Now we all know that your sister, Glimmer Sterling, was a casualty in the 74th Games two years ago. What was your relationship with her?"

Why is it always about her? "Her and I were never the closest. She was more worried about her looks than the honor of being in the Games, and that was the thing that pushed us apart."

"I see. How did you feel then, when she died?"

"It was hard. Even though we didn't always get along, she was my sister, and she was family."

Caesar nods, and you could hear sniffling in the crowd. I take a moment to look around, and on the screen beside us, I see that they are showing a picture of her. I fill with hatred, knowing that, once again, she has taken my moment away from me.

"On a lighter note, you said before that it was honor to represent your district. How does it feel now that you have the opportunity to do so?"

"Right now, I am living the dream, and it will only get better in the arena. I can't wait to get back home after so they can finally have another victor."

"Certainly you'll be a victor with that training score. How do you feel about being the first to score a 12? I know we were all quite startled."

"I couldn't believe it, Caesar. I knew I was going to get a high score, but a 12! I was amazed and grateful to be the first."

_BEEEEEEEP!_

"Well, there goes the buzzer, folks. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see more of her later on." As he grabs my hand, he yells my name. "Shimmer Sterling, female tribute from district 1!"

I smile and stand up, making sure to curtsy like Scarlett told me. The crowd is screaming my name, long after I leave the stage. This is how I know I've made an impression. If the chariots and my training score didn't do it, I certainly have now.

**And that was the interview. Cutter is up next, and he certainly has a trick up his sleeve ;) Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: There Goes My Chance

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a few months, school started and I've had a ton going on. But I'm back, so enjoy :)**

As I sit down onto one of the plush chairs backstage, Cutter's name is called and he walks confidently on stage. On the flat-screen in front of me, I see him shake hands with Caesar and they both sit down. I make sure to listen closely, because I feel like his jealousy will make him do something to take the spotlight away from me. Boy, was I right.

"So Cutter, how does it feel to be a tribute in this year's games?"

"It is definitely a privilege. It would have been amazing to have been in the Quarter Quell last year, but the competition this year seems fierce."

"That's understandable. Speaking of competition, how do you feel about your fellow district partner, Shimmer's training score? A bit jealous, maybe?"

"I would be jealous, Caesar, if I hadn't known how she got that score. Believe me, I wish it was from her amazing skills. I mean, with weapons, of course. I found out otherwise though."

"What do you mean, otherwise? Tributes can't be scored by anything other than their weapon and survival skills."

"Well Caesar, a little bird told me that Shimmer and the Head Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, have a, special relationship."

_Wait, what?_

"Are you implying, Cutter, than Gamemaker Heavensbee gave Shimmer a high score in exchange for sex?"

"Unfortunately, yes I am."

_BEEEEEEEEP_

"Well, that is some shocking news, isn't it? Wouldn't you like to hear Shimmer's side of this? Well, her time is up, and so is ours Cutter. It was a pleasure to her from you."

"It was a pleasure to be here Caesar."

With that, he casually walks off stage. When I finally can take my eyes of the screen, all I see are eyes. 22 sets of eyes on me. As Cutter gets backstage, he and Jackson exchange a knowing look, as Chive stands in shock. Cutter walks off to the elevators, since his interview is over; he has no use staying behind. I run into the elevator next to him. Now it's my turn for revenge.

Cutter doesn't seem to notice that I got in behind him, and he's stuck for a while, there's at least 10 floors until he can get off, and he knows it. His face whitens when he sees me. I'm fuming.

"What the HELL was that?"

He stands there speechless for a while.

"What did you expect? For me to be okay with this? I don't know what goes on in that head of yours, but I am definitely NOT okay with it!"

"I'm sorry to ruin your little plan, Shimmer, but now maybe everyone will stop caring about a slut like you and sponsor the one that gave away your little secret. Did you really believe I was your friend? Because I never was. But obviously you were to pathetic to see that."

And then I slapped him. Hard. Right across his face. Then the elevator doors opened and I rushed into the limousine, not bothering to wait for him. I ran into my room when we got back to the tribute tower and burst into tears. What would my parents think? My district? My sponsors? Topaz...?

At some point I hear the rest of the team come in. Scarlett pounds on my door for a good hour before giving up and going to bed. I try, but I can still hear Cutter's voice in the back of my head. There go my chances of winning the Games.

**Hehehe, Cutter's sneaky, isn't he? Don't worry, Shimmer and the Head Gamemaker didn't really do anything, it's just his way to get back at her for getting a better score than he did. She'll get him back for it though, don't worry. The games are next, YAYY! Please review, it'll mean alot :)**


End file.
